This invention relates generally to a system to protect sensitive optical components during flight on an airborne system and more particularly to an automatic, isobaric, atmospheric exclusion system for such components on aircraft or missiles.
When sensitive optical instruments and components are utilized on aircraft, they must be protected from water vapor, moisture and any other volatile condensable materials to prevent degradation of performance or damage. Such a protection system must be capable of functioning under severe environmental extremes of temperature and pressure without imparting significant pressure onto the optics or their window. It must remain operational during intermittent usage and after long periods of storage.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved atmospheric exclusion system wherein the system is automatic and isobaric. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.